In Fate's Hands
by Hyper Blood Pixie
Summary: Edward and Bella haved love eachother since 1901, what happens when Bella watched Edward get stolen by Carlisle? She gets a fire of emotions,changing her life.Bella misses Edward,so Bella changes her name in memory of Edward. But is he only a memory?
1. Prologue

**_Full Summary!_**

**_Edward and bella have been together from the start,but what happens when Edward 'dies' and Bella's genes kick in. The move on, Edward thinking Bella died. But Bella, who saw carlisle steal Edward had different thoughts.What happens when they see eachother again? Will they reconise eachother or will fate keep them apart?_**

_The Freedom of the Moon_

_I've tried the new moon tilted in the air_

_Above a hazy tree-and-farmhouse cluster_

_As you might try a jewel in your hair._

_I've tried it fine with little breadth of luster,_

_Alone, or in one ornament combining_

_With one first-water start almost shining._

_I put it shining anywhere I please._

_By walking slowly on some evening later,_

_I've pulled it from a crate of crooked trees,_

_And brought it over glossy water, greater,_

_And dropped it in, and seen the image wallow,_

_The color run, all sorts of wonder follow._

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

Prelude

Danger is like a storm, you can run away, but all you face is a greater risk, or you can face it, be strong, and take whatever fate hands out. I tried that, but all that came was a life, without value. Without Edward, I was nothing.


	2. A sick beginning

**Please Enjoy this first chapter. If I don't get 10 reviews it will be discontinued, because I have two other stories in progress.**

* * *

I stalked behind him, stealthfully. Being very careful, not to make a sound, then when the time was right, I jumped.

He gasped in surprise and fell to the ground. I flipped him over and put my lips to his neck.

"Bella…" He groaned. " Will you stop doing that! I am sick, I don't wan't to contaminate you, I Stood, nose to nose with him, his green eyes bore into mine.

"I will make sure we will always have the same fate," I whispered. " No matter what."

"You are so absurd," I got up off the forest floor, pulling him up too.

"No, I am not, Edward. I don't care if your sick. So are my parents, I am going to get it sooner or later." I brushed my skirt off.

" Come with me." Edward said and started walking again.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"To see your dad?"

"Yes." He said, grief in his voice, his dad had to be admitted into the hospital 3 nights ago.

"I might as well come, we are neighbors after all." Edward and I lived next to eachother for a decade.

"Exactly, my stubborn bella." I stopped.

"Stubborn? Whatever makes you say that?"

"Going to an influenza hospital, when you are perfectly healthy, with all those germs and-"

"I am just as bad as you. People with 'it' cough every second and you haven't coughed once."

"Your quite right." He sighed. " I am sorry for calling you stubborn."

"You should be."

"Was that a threat?" He mused.

"Possibly…" I said slyly, then he grabbed my hand and pushed my through the doors of the old wooden hospital. We were in the lobby, waiting for permission to see his father. It smelled wretched in here. I had smell the smell once before, but this smell was stronger, much stronger. It was the smell of death. I coughed. Edwards hand tightened around mine. I looked up. His eyes full of worry. I leaned up to his ear and whispered,

"It's the smell, it's absolutely wretched."

"I agree." He breathed in my ear. I shivered. He smiled. I nudged into him then,my dress got caught in his suspenders.

"Ow," I whispered, he looked down and smirked. E tried to get rid of it, then lauged gently,

"it's stuck." He whispered, I pulled, it stayed put. I then leaned away from Edward, there was an audible rip, my lungs filled with open air, and I fell to the floor. My corset ripped open too.

"I can breate again!" I said, just a bit to loud. People glared at me. Edward smirked. Oops, I mouthed. He laughed, people were staring at us, I elbowed him, he looked around and shut his mouth. I bit my lip.

"Mr.Masen, Your father will see you now." He got up, I followed him. The nurse stopped me."Family only."

"She is family." Edward said.

"Oh." She looked embarrassed. " My mistake, carry on." We walked down the dark, gloomy hallway to the room he was staying, Room 512. We opened the door. Edward's father looked horrible. His green eyes, lifeless. His pale skin, paler, it clung around his face making him look 40 years older than his exact age.

"Edward," The frail body's voice was thin and raspy, " Bella.I am glad you guys came." Edward rushed to is side immediately, I stayed close to the door.

"Edward, I love you,son. I was never really a good fater, but you are growing to be a great man in life. Bella, the woman too. I can see you really love her, and she loves you." Edwards eyes wandered toward me, I blushed and smiled. He chuckled. " I approve, if and when you plan to ask for her hand in marriage." I blushed even harder. Edwards eyes shone with pride. We stared at eachother till a loud snore made us jump. Edwards dad had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly, kissed him on the forehead, then lead me out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

We were in front of my house, Edward had my hands in his. He made a quick stop to his house to take a trip to the 'powder room.'

"My fathers right, Bella."

"With what?"

"I love you, Bella, with all my heart and soul." He got down on one knee. " Will you marry me?" I was shocked, but when his word made sense, I smiled.

"Yes, Edward. Oh, Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me, and I felt something cold wrap around my finger, I brought it up. It had a beautiful diamond heart with crystals around,it. " Oh, Edward! Thank you! I have to go tell mother." He smiled.

"Me too." Then we went our separate ways, when I walked into the foyer, a strange scent hit me. The same scent that was in the hospital, I ran to the parlor, where the scent was strongest. To see Calphurnia, our maid, dead.

* * *

**Remember, I need ten reviews! Please, pretty please! :)**

_**Rain**_


	3. Disapearance

**Hello! Not exactly 10 reviews, but I want to write this story! So, yeah.**

**_Previously:_**

**_To see Calphurnia, our maid, dead._**

* * *

Her lifeless eyes glazed over, her body twisted, and that is when I realized, all hell as broken loose. I tore out of the house, I knew where my feet were taking me there. Edwards house, I ripped his door open.

"Hello,ms.Swan." Lynda his houskeeper said.

"Hi, have to find Edward," I ran upstairs.She chuckled.I ripped is door open, startling him. And I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella,what's wrong?" He knew me so well.

"My maid died, the influenza is all over my house. I also remembered my parents are out for a week to New York."

"You can stay with me, we need to get used to it since your now my fiancé."

"I like the sound of that word," I said. " fiancé, fiancé, fiancé, fiancé, fiancé! I also like the sound of Isabella Masen."

"So do I." Then, he hummed, the tune I loved so much,my lullaby. I fell asleep. I dreamed of Edward. I woke up, with his arm around me, I coughed a wet raspy cough. Damn it.

"Edward." I kissed his forehead."Edward, darling,wakeup." He was so cold, but he opened those dazzling green eyes. He coughed. He stared at me with wide frightening eyes.

"Bella. You must leave now, or else you'll get-" He stopped when I coughed. " Oh no! This is all my fault." I wrapped my arms around him.

"No, it isn't. It's nobodys." He looked about to protest. " Now, hush. We have a hospital to go to." He nodded.

"Lets check my mother too." I nodded. Sure, enough his mother had it to, we put her in the back of the ford, Edward drove. Once,we got to the hospital her mom was admitted to her sons room, since Edwards father past away last night.

I was in the room next to him. I fell asleep, I don't know for how long. I woke up when I heard talking, I got up, ignoring my protesting body.I saw Dr. Cullen, talking to Elisabeth, when she fell asleep he went to my sleeping angel. He stroked his hair, I stood in the doorway. Then, he did the unexpected, he picked, Edward up and jumped out the window. I gasped, Edward. I ran to the window, I had to follow him. Rage energized me. I felt fire course through my viens.

"Miss, this isn't your room." The nurse said, behind me. " Miss?" Then, I jumped. "Miss!" I landed on my feet. Bloody hell! How did I do that? I tried to follow them, but Dr.Cullen was out of site. I collapsed in the forest. Edward. A fire coursed through my viens making me stronger. As much as it pained me to think his name, it made me stronger, I needed to be stronger.

_Edward,Edward,Edward.Edward,Edward,EDWAAARD!! _Suddenly, it felt like I was on fire, I heard a noise,like Metal screeching and thunder, I blacked out.

**EPOV**

After, the fire died down,one word came to mind. Bella!

"Where's Bella?" I asked Dr. Cullen. He sighed and handed me a newspaper, he had the page open to deaths.

_Elisebeth Masen_

_Edward Masen Sr._

_Edward Masen Jr. (?)_

Then there was a column. It read Bella Swan. My angel.

**BELLA SWAN**

_Yesterday, the daily nurse tending to the Masens went into the room to find Edwards bed empty, and Ms. Swan staring out the window. When the nurse questioned her she didn't respond, but jumped out the window._

_I paused, she commited suiside, for me. I ruined everything. I forced myself to read more on my angels death._

_Thankfully, she survived, she ran into the woods, screaming for Edward, then she dissaperead. Authorities searched for her, but her tracks turned to wolf prints, her clothes shredded yet, not a spot of blood._

A dry sob erupted from my chest, my angel was dead, all because of me, and what I had become, a blood sucking monster.

**BPOV**

I didn't know what I had become. A wolf, of some sort, but how? My clothes had been ripped to shreds, if anyone found this spot, they would have thought I had been attacked. Perfect. I decided to take Edwards name into, I was Isabella Masen. I held the ring in my mouth, making sure not to swallow it, while walking, I came across a newspaper. It talked about deaths, my disaperance, everything. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that Edward was still alive. When, I was in the forest, I morphed into a human for a second, but morphed back to a wolf.I knew one thing, I was going to the near abandoned west. I was faster, leaner stronger since I became a wolf, I hunted deer, and occasionally, bison, wild horses. My light brown fur had some bronze spots, reminding me off Edward. I also had Topaz eyes, which in my opinion is really cool. I made a rope for his ring, too. Everything was going fine, being a w-werewolf and all. It also turns out, I have the awesome power to read minds.

* * *

**Explanation: Edward and Bella have a strong connection. Except Bella's a werewolf, that acts like a vampire, that eats human food, can sleep if wanted and doesn't drink blood, but raw meat.**

**Line from Chapter 1:**

** "I will make sure we will always have the same fate," I whispered. " No matter what."**

**Main line people! Okay! Please review! PLEASE!**

**Rain.**


	4. Witchcraft

**Today is my last day of summer! :( so sad... Okay, I hope you enjoy, if I dont update in a while its because I have homework. So relax...**

**_Previously:_**

**_ My light brown fur had some bronze spots, reminding me off Edward. I also had Topaz eyes, which in my opinion is really cool. I made a rope for his ring, too. Everything was going fine, being a w-werewolf and all. It also turns out, I have the awesome power to read minds._**

* * *

**Salem, Oregon 1937**

"Isabella? Isabella Masen? Bella?" That stupid voice was pulling me out of my fantasy. I looked up, at the judge. I was on the 'witch craft' court jury.

"Huh?" The cold chain held my ring around my neck, long enough so the ring was just inches above my belly button, so it won't break when I morph, neither will my clothes.

"It's time." I was the best witch observer ever, mainly because I am a werewolf,he lead me to a wooden room, and pushed me inside, inside was the saddest sight I have ever met. I was expecting to see a human, but they chose correctly, a witch.

The witch, was only a girl though, blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin.I wondered if she could scent I wasn't human either. The walls were sound proof so it was okay.

"Hello. I am Bella. And you?" The little girl looked up.

"Hi, I am Esther. I am 9 years old."

" Well, Esther, I am 17." She looked up at me.

"Your really pretty." I sat down, so I was at her level.

"Thank you, your pretty too."

"All witches are pretty."

"All werewolves are pretty." Her eyes widened.

"Your not one of them?"

"No, of course not, I just am part of the jury. But, I am getting sick of tis superstitious town, I saw we go to Washington." I would never do this, but this girl, I couldn't watch her be exacuted, besides, I heard they might have a werewolf trial. I picked the girl up, she was light, as I expected.

"Act human." I whispered in her ear, and she wrapped her hands around my neck and fell asleep. I smiled.

"Masen?"The judge asked.

"A perfect human girl, she lost her family, so I am taking herin, we can't stay in this town,sir."

"A see.."He paused to think, "Very well, it's been a good year, Bella. "

"Thank you,sir."

"I hope to see you again."

"So do I." I said,and I walked out that door. I ran to my house. I set sleeping esther on my bed, and started to pack, dresses, shirt, and skirts. No shoes or jewelery. I was a dog, no need. I put the supplies in my knap sack, and picked, Esther up again. I ran to the forest, out of sight. I stripped my clothes off, woke up Esther and morphed. Easier everytime.

Whoa, how'd she do that? Esther thought.I leaned down, and she jumped on my back, without hesitation. Then, we were off. We ran through trees, meadows, even a lake. The next day, we were at the tracks. I quickly morphed into a human and slipped a dress on. I squatted down to her level, her bottom lip quivered.

"Remember the plan?"

"Head towards the seattle orphanage, act human, use spells only for emergencies, and never ever, ever tell anyone that I am a witch."

"Good job." I ruffled her hair. She laughed and swatted my hand.

"I am forever in your debt." She said, which shocked me.

"No your not. All, I did was save your life. Nothing big."

"Are you saying I am worthless?" She teased.

"Of course, not." I said, she jumped into my arms.

"I hope we meet again,Ms.Bella."

"We will,Esther. I promise." Then, she hoped into a car.

"Bye!"

"Good bye." Then she was gone. I shook my head and strripped from my clothes, a warm heat trickled down my spine, and I leapt over the tracks, I was just going to go to a small cloudy town. Perfect for my accomidations. I ran for probably 7 hours. Too lazy to get a pocket watch. Soon, I was at a small wooden housed town on the ocean. Plus, it was really cloudy. It was perfect. It was so peaceful, quiet, until a heard a shriek. I turned around with a yelp.

"Wolf!" Someone screamed, and I heard a gun shot, that was all I needed, I ran like hell. So fast, the trees were blurs. I forgot how long I was running. Till I ran into a giant gray wolf, that was even bigger than me.

_Intruder!_ His mind said.

_No wait! I am not!Just, hehe, passing by…_ I thought hard to him.

_Fine,but you are still coming with me._

_Why?_

Because, we may need you in the pack. And with that he dissaperead into the forest, I had no choice but to follow him.

_Oh, what did I get myself into now?_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Don't flip! Please!**

**Dedicated to: Flamepelt 3377 because she is in a hurricane. :(**

**Love,**

**Rain**


	5. Alpha

**Alright, last Chapter was not a filler. Just to let ya know. am expecting this story to be like 40 chapters long, maybe. But, I skip a couple years into the future till I reach 2008 ( I know it's supposed to be 2005 but oh well). Once again dedicated to Flamepelt3377 and all the peeps suffering school.**

**_Perviously: _**

**_Because, we may need you in the pack. And with that he dissaperead into the forest, I had no choice but to follow him._**

**_Oh, what did I get myself into now?_**

* * *

**-- 2 years later**

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to the side, meeting Elijah's eyes.

"Bloodsuckers are living permantaly in Forks." He said.

"How do you know?"I snapped. Every since I became leader of the pack, I had gotten snappier. Probably because the made my cut my hair to a short boyish cut. I still wore the chain and a friendship anklet. Jane gave it to me. Made it herself.

"There scent has been there for 3 weeks,Bella."

"The old abandoned house?" I asked, looking towards the setting sun.

"Yes ma'am."

"Call the others, we are going to pay them a visit."

"But-"

"That's an order!" I snapped as he ran into the forest. I kinda felt bad. I heard a howl in the near distance and I ripped of my shirt and pants, and morphed. My pack of 3 and I were all in the clearing about 10 miles from their house.

_Y'all ready?_ I asked.

_As we'll ever be._ Elijah answered. I shook it off. Sometimes, it's hard being a leader, but I remember the day I joined the pack, leech problems. I rolled my topaz eyes and ran towards that parasites home.

_Wait,Bella!_ A familiar young voice said. I turned around so fast the ring hit me in my nose, then fell back hidden softly in my fur. Only the pack knows my whole story.

_Y__es,Noah?_ I asked, slightly annoyed.

_Can we eat them?_ That's when I gave a howl of laughter. Everyone joined in, noah slunked down from embarrassment

_I am sorry, no you can't. _Noah was the newbie. I then turned around, then ran. I flash of tan hit my eyes. I looked in the direction. It was Elijah. I had a feeling he had a crush on me. I jumped over a stream with such grace, then turned around, they jumped, one fell in the water, one stumbled but Elijah landed perfectly.

_Great Job_, I said as I walked past him, our pelts brushing. Soon we were assembled. I could see the house, I had to say I was a little nervous. I looked down, and away. Preparing, I heard a faint creak. The vampires were assembling. My eyes widened. Adreneline pulsed through my veins, I turned towards the house, I bunched my muscles.

_Get ready._

_On your mark. _Will said.

_Get set. _Noah said.

_GO!_ I yelled, We were off, Elijah running at my side. I rolled my eyes. I was running faster than I ever have before, I saw the house in full view.

_Damn,Bella. Why so fast?_ Noah asked.

_Adreneline,my furry friend._ I said.

_Yeah._ Then, I realized I had to stop. My feet hit the ground, I skidded, My claws digging into the earth, bringing up earth, I finnaly stopped, I relaxed and sat down, Elijah at my side, Will and Noah in the back. The dust faded and I finnaly could see them. There were 5 of them. We were out numbered. One of them, looked really strong, almost as if he could ring our necks, tnext to them a beautiful blonde woman, they were probably mates. Next to them, a woman with Carmel hair looked like a mother to me, next to a familiar face. I felt as if I had seen him before, I looked next to him, to someone who looked extremely familiar. I narrowed my eyes. It was if I had known him from my past life **( hint hint)**, I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Good morning, vampires." I said, breaking the silence. **(FYI: All they heard was barking.)**

_Why so polite?_ Elijah asked.

_You don't want to get on their bad side when they can suck your blood._

_Good point._

"We are the Cullens." _That name rung a small bell._ " I am Carlisle." _That sounded familiar_. " Esme, Emmett, Rosalie." Nope,nope,nope. " and Edward."

_Stupid Name_. I growled. Esme looked afraid, that's when I realized I was growling.

"Edward," Carlisle turned to him. " You can read minds. What are they saying?" He shook his head.

"I can't read the leaders mind, I can read the other pack's though. That confused me. I couldn't read any of their minds, so I couldn't try. I could morph, but then I would be naked. I then, had an idea, I ran into the forest.

_What the hell,bell? _ Then, I came back, a stick in my mouth, fairly proud of myself.

"Great. She knows how to fetch." The blonde girl said. I rolled my eyes.

Then, I cocked my head sideways, Brought my head to the far left and dug the stick into the earth, I twisted my head to the side making a cresent. I continued this process for about 30 minutes. Finnaly I was down and looked back at it.

_Clothes._

"Clothes.." Esme read. There was silence.

"I think she means she needs clothes." Emmett said. I nodded.

"I will be right back." Esme said and she ran, fairly fast into the house, I turned my attention to Edward. He couldn't not be my Edward. he looked too different, yet he looked familiar. I finally gave up when Esme came back.

"Here you go dear." She said, and handed me a dress, I ran into the forest to change. Her dress smelled good, better tan most blood suckers. I pulled the dress on and tucked my necklace in. Perfect. I walked back into the clearing. Edward narrowed his eyes at me this time. I stopped walking when I was about a foot in front of them.

"Good evening Cullens." I said. " My name is Bella."

"Bella what?" Edward interrupted.

"Masen." I said, with no emotion. His eyes widened but he said nothing. I continued. **(They don't reconise eachother.)**

"This is Elijah, Will and Noah. We have come for peace, just to know you will not hurt our people."

"Don't worry." Carlisle replied. " We are animal drinkers." I nodded.

"Just, if you live her, you mustn't diminish the human population."

"Meaning?" Rose asked.

" You can't bite humans."

"Deal." Carlisle said. " We won't bite any humans."

"Nor eat wolves."

"Can't promise that." I shrugged. I then looked at the near setting sun.

"If we meet again, it will be an emergency." I said.

"We know, we wouldn't want you filthy dogs near us." Rosalie said. That did it. I growled, and exploded on her. The wolves attacked.

_I get Edward_. I said. Elijah started attacking Rose. No one attacked Carlisle or Esme. Noah and will had Emmett. I ran up to Edward and looked into his eyes. Forget it. I bit my lip and morphed. The only thing I covered was my ring. His eyes remained on my face.

"Edward." The name burned my throat, like hot soup and knives. "Tell me when you are leaving Forks." I was going to say, was your name Masen, but I didn't have the nerves.

"I promise, Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I turned to go.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

" Whats on the chain?"

"That's my secret." I said.

"Do you know why your eyes are Topaz?"

"No,Edward."

"Goodbye,Bella."

"Goodbye,Edward." I said. " See you soon."

"Yes,Bella,you will." He said. Then, I morphed and ran off into the forest.

* * *

**Yeah! The Cullen's are back! Okay, Elijah is like an old fashioned Mike Newton.He will be Mike's Great Uncle 3 times removed. Woow. Mike actually does have Golden retriever in him. :)**

**Allright. Please Review, if you do, you get a sneak peek. :)**

**Love,**

**Rain 3**


	6. Just Falling

**Weeeee! Okay, School-boring.Midnight sun- horrible! Me being a beta-Yeah! The story is called forbidden to love by angelicsweety0808! Okay, I had school pics today, plus a cold. It sucks. I heard about midnight sun, that sucks too. So,okay the good thing is, no homework and it's the weekend! Yeah!**

_**"Goodbye,Bella."**_

_**"Goodbye,Edward." I said. " See you soon." "Yes,Bella,you will." He said. Then, I morphed and ran off into the forest.**_

* * *

_What is your problem?_ Elijah asked, as soon as I morphed.

_He looked familiar._ I said.

_Suure. _He said. I rolled my eyes walked into my cabin and morphed. I pulled on my nightgown and pulled out Julius Caeser.

'Et tu Brute?'

I wondered what it would feel if my best friend betrayed me. I hoped not to feel it though…

_Sunrises,sunsets,Dawns,dusks. _I don't know how long I have been in my cabin, locked oblivious to anything around me. After finishing my 6th romance book, it was hopeless. I had lost all hope. Edward was a normal blood sucker, that meant nothing to me, nothing.

Suddenly, a loud explosion and a scraping sound was heard, I jumped and lost my page. Elijah looked very afraid, his wolfish eyes wide as we busted my door down. I leapt from my bed and morphed in mid-air. I landed on my feet just inches from his face. His flinched.

_This better be important._ I growled.

_It's Ephraim._ Elijah said, oh-no. Ephraim was my favorite kid, if something happened to him..

_What about Ephraim?_ My voice full of worry.

_He's one of us. _That shocked me. I leapt over Elijah to the Black Cabin.I knocked their door down. Enilisa, his mom screamed. When she realized it was me she calmed down.

"He's in his room." I ran there, and stopped, bumping his door with my tail.

"Coming." His voice raspy. When he opened the door he looked startled but not surprised to see me. He was tall. Taller than I had seen any of the wolves. I tilted my head to the side indicating him to follow, he did. Soon, I dragged him to the packs meeting cabin. I went in the back and morphed, Pulling on a giant shirt, like a dress.

"Welcome Ephraim." I said.

"Hello, Bella."

"Take a seat." I said, indicating to the chair. He sat and I grabbed my shearing knife.

"What are you doing?"

"My job." He shut his eyes. "Don't hurt me." He whisperd.

"I promise not too." Then a took a piece of his beautiful hair and sliced it of,it went like this for a while, then, I took him to the training room. We train, non stop for 5 days, when I had my training, I swear my legs were numb for a week.

"Okay, morph." Ephraim exploded into a russet wolf, I slid my shirt off and morphed before he could notice anything.

_How did you do that?_ I heard his voice.

_Years of practice._

_I want to morph like you._

_You will, soon enough. Today is werewolf day._ He cocked his head.

_I will teach you how to fight a enemy wolf._

_Ah. _I crouched and growled.

_Shit,bells! Your scary!_ I rolled my eyes.

_Attack me._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! _He leapt and I turned, he fell on his face

_Again._

This went on, finally, he was one of the pack. Everything was fine. Till he went missing.

"Where's Ephraim?" My short hair pulled into a stubby layered waterfall like ponytail. My ring still on my neck. I wore a mens shirt. But who cared? It was 1942. In 1941, Ephraim took Elijah's place as second alpha.

"Why should I care?" Elijah said. I would have slapped him, but I didn't. I ran my finger through my hair.

"He is second in command, he can't go running off without me."

"But what about me,baby?" Elijah asked. I looked at him, he had a crazed look in his eye. He was drunk, and I was weaker than him.

"Um…"

"Come here baby, let me help you change your mind."

"No, Elijah." I said, but his arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to push away but he dragged me to his cabin and lock the door.

**( Rated T for a reason starts here)**

Elijah threw me onto his bed, before I could get up, he wason top of me. Pinning my body under him. He kissed me passionately. His tongue forced itself in my mouth. I went limp. He then ripped my dress off and his pants off. All was lost. Pain surged through my body. I screamed as he went deeper in my body. I screamed.

"Shut up!" Elijah yelled. And he started to kiss me. I Screamed harder, when he pushed himself furthur. " I thought I told you to shut up!" He screamed and he kissed me, His hands pushed down on my boobs, and his tongue went farther down my throat, cutting off my air. I screamed and started to smack him. Then, I shivered. Dots covered my vision, and everything went black.

**(Ends)**

I woke up, cold, naked, in the middle of the forest. My boobs had bruises the shape of hands on them, my pelvis had dried blood mixed in it. I swallowed, my throat felt as if I was swallowing a thousand knives. That's when I realized something, Elijah just raped me.

_Bella?_ I heard Ephraim call. I perked my ears.

_Ephraim?_

_It's me, Bella_. A russet wolf came into the clearing.

_Where were you?_

_I smelled bloodsucker, I convinced them to leave._

_What?!_

_What I do?_

_They are our friends!_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_It wasn't important._

_Anyways, I made sure they wont bite humans._

_Ah._

_Hey Bella?_

_Yes?_

_Elijah told me you slept with him. Is this true?_ His voice was full of pain.

_Not exactly._

_What do you mean?_

_He raped me._ Ephraim growled.

_I am going to kill him._

_Be my guest._

_See ya!_

_Bye_. Ephraim disapperead into the growth and I morphed back. I ran into the village. Grabbed a shirt and ran to the cliffs.I pulled the shirt on. I sat down at the cliffs. Watching the sunset.

" I keep my promises." A voice said behind me. I turned around, there was Edward, in all his glory.

"Is this Good bye?"

"Yes." I stood up.

"I will se you again though. Right?"

"I can assure you, you will not be alive if and when I come back."

"Whatever makes you say that?"

"Bella, I am immortal, I can live forever. You,well, you can't."

"Why? I am just as magical as you!" I was getting angry.

"Because, there is a difference in our moloculer system."

"Fine. I don't want to see you either." I lied.

"Good."

"Good." I replied.

"Farewell,Bella."

"Good bye," I chocked. Then, He was gone. I counted to 50. He was probably 3 miles away. "Dammit!" I screamed. "Damn!" I sat down. It was twilight. Almost dark. But,still hot. I heard Ephraim howl. I got up quickly, but I was really dizzy, I stumbled around, from my dizziness. Then, my foot hit empty air. I screamed and twisted around, the ledge scraped my back, it stung as I closed my eyes and fell. I heard bubbles popping, I felt cold, grainy water against my skin. I felt, my self, being pulled down I saw the last fading light of the surface disappear, as I sank to the bottom depths of the ocean. The last thing I thought was.

'Maybe,Edward was right.' Then, there was darkness

* * *

**Don't even ask 'Is Bella Dead?' Because the answer is no. Does_ the immortal wolf _ mean anything to you?? Yes,Ephraim is Jake's Great Grandfather. Anymore questions? No?**

**REVIEW!! **

**READ FORBIDDEN TO LOVE!!**

**Love,**

**Rain**


	7. The Town of Legends

**Hey dudettes. I don't think there are any dudes... If ur a dude speak up, I don't want to be sexist. Okay, anywho. I am sick. -coughs- Which sucks. -blows nose.- Alot. -sneezes.- Today, I bought Strawberry shampoo. So now, I can be like Bella! So as soon as I got home, I put it in my air and since bella doesn't blow dry. I didn't. Now I have wavy hair.**

**Okay, to my story!**

**_Previously:_**

**_I heard Ephraim howl. I got up quickly, but I was really dizzy, I stumbled around, from my dizziness. Then, my foot hit empty air. I screamed and twisted around, the ledge scraped my back, it stung as I closed my eyes and fell. I heard bubbles popping, I felt cold, grainy water against my skin. I felt, my self, being pulled down I saw the last fading light of the surface disappear, as I sank to the bottom depths of the ocean. The last thing I thought was._**

**_'Maybe,Edward was right.' Then, there was darkness._**

Woosh, shhhhh, Woosh, shhhhhh, Woosh,shhhhhh. **( this is my interpretation on what waves sound like.)**The rythmetic sounds filled my ears. Cold silk brushed up and down my legs. The rough ground rubbed against my skin with the cold. I tried to get up, but it felt as if I was being pinned down, I could, only use my senses. I saw the slow moving sun rise over the water. Wait,water? Last nights events,flashed through my head and I gasped and sat up.

"Easy now." I voice said. I then realized there was someone next to me. A man.

"Is this heaven?" I asked scared. The man shook his head.

"Far from it."

"Hell?"

"No young lady. Your alive. Luckily." He wore a flannel shirt his blue eyes shone under his long curly brown hair, he also had a beard. "The name's John. Don't ask where we are. We are hidden from the maps. Between, Canada and Seattle.Welcome to 'no where.' He air quoted." But townsfolk call it Legend."

"I am Bella."John nodded.

"Follow me, Bella." He led me off the beach, through the trees. About 5 minutes later we came across a small town much like forks.

"What a fabulous town." I said. John nodded.

"She's a beauty." We walked down the dirt roads. There were no cars, but every now and then, a horse would go by or a pedestrian. I began to feel self conscious. I could feel people looking at me. I kept my eyes on my feet, trying to act as much human as possible. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm as John stopped. I slipped, but got back up and brushed myself off. I heard snickers of people trying to hide their laughter.

"Everybody,this is Bella. Make her feel comfortable."

"Sure..yeah…blah….ums…and huhs?" The towns folk answered.

"Good. Be nice." Then, John went into a building marked Civil Center.

"Uh…Hi?"I said, then a girl ran out of the crowd.

"Hi! I am Emily!" I bent down to her height.

"Hi Emily." I said.

" I am not human." She said proudly.

"Oh?"

"That's right! I'm a-"

"EMILY!" I woman ran into the clearing, and grabbed Emily by the arm. "She isn't one of us. Don't go telling secrets." Emily nodded. Then walked back into the crowd. So confused. I looked around for a way out of attention.

"Why are you staring at me?!" I screamed. Many people then ran into the nearest building leaving me, and 3 other people in the street. Two were fighting, one was awe struck. I rolled my eyes. What a weird town,

"Let me!"

"No let me."

"Lets ask her."

"Fine." Suddenly, two boys, around my age stopped in front of me.

"Hey, I am Ben." A dirty blonde green eyed boy said.

"Hello, I am Edmund."A brownish reddish haired boy said.

"One of us would like to show you to your-" Ben started.

"Room, but you have to pick only one of us." Edmund finished.

"So choose." They said. Edmund was too close. Ben wasn't.

"I pick…Ben." Ben's eyes lit up, as Edmunds face fell.

"Yes!" He said and grabbed my hand. He pulled away quickly.

"Follow me." He said, rubbing his hand. My hand tingled,too.

"So, what is with this town?" I asked.

"Uh,long story." He said.

"Okay…" I followed him, warily.

"Bella. How old are you?"

"17." I answered.An automatic response.

"Me too.. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to be neighbors!"

"Fun!" I said sarcastically. Ben sighed.

"You will be sharing rooms with Terry."

"Who's she?"

"This towns teacher."

"You only have one teacher?"

"School isn't mandatory here."

"Oh,so I am roomies with a teacher. I will make sure I do my homework." I teased.

"Yeah, or if you don't you'll get eaten!"

"By what?"

"Um…Vampires?" I snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. Soon, I realized I was in front of a large stone house.

"Here's your stop." Ben said.

"Thank you,Ben."

"See you later?"

"Sure." He said.I walked into the house.It was quite quaint inside.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yes?" I heard a voice say upstairs,"Oh! I will be there in a minute." Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Dammit."

I laughed quietly. This town was so weird.

"What's so funny?" A very close voice said.I screamed."gah!" I felt a hand cover my mouth. Muffling my screams. "The town does that." The voice mumbled. I realized it was behind me, I flipped around to see a blonde haired green eyed woman.

"Teenage boys like to slam doors. Don't ask."

"Uhh..Hello. I am Bella.You must be Terry." The girl laughed.

"Yeah. I am glad we are house mates.It gets lonely here with just Ben and I."

"Ben lives here?" I asked. She nodded.

"In the apartment on the side of the house."She smiled.

"You look like the reading type."She said.I nodded.

"Yeah, I like to read."

"Do you want to know about this town?"

"You mean why it's so weird? Yeah."

"Then, you must gain my trust." She turned. "Follow." She said. I followed her up the stairs till I reached a stack of books. A stack of _My_ favorite books. This town was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

I sat in my room. The window looked towards the ocean, but there was one other, that faced the mountains.

"What beautiful views." I murmured to myself. My bed was by te ocean facing one, I open it's window, letting the air in. Even though I hate windows. They make me fell vunerable. I knew in this town, I had to act as humanly as possible or it was likely I could be shot. So, I had to morph late at night, I figured, where no one can see me. I had to morph also, or else, I would grow old,and die. I looked out the window up at the sky.

Twilight.perfect. I already had supper, a vegetable stew. But, this town was weirder than salem, who hunted witches. I remembered what Wunecula, the leader of the pack, before me, said,

-flash back.-

"It's hard to survive when you shouldn't exsist." He said. Wenecula had been shot from horseman, while we were hunting in the wild.

"But, Wunecula, what makes you say that?"

"You can't run around being a giant dog,Bella."

"You could get killed, not all towns have packs." He sighed."Ineed you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you move, which you will eventually, you mustn't morph in front of anyone other than our kind."

"I promise Wenecula."

"You will be a great leader." He whispered.Then, he was gone.

-End of flashback-

I groaned at the dark sky, I slowly slipped out my window, I had one foot out when a sorrowful howl pulled me from my thoughts, and from the roof.

"Ouch." I grumbled as I fell on the stony ground. Howls echoed all around me. I ran into the forest, pulled my shirt off and morped.

'Like the waves over the water.' The howls translated. ' Like the trees swayinging with the wind. Like everything around us must begin…and end." It was a vigil song, I listen to the lyrics, waiting for the leaders lyrics. Ephraims words in song about who died. His tenor voice sliced through the night.

"Like a rose with thorns, like a butterfly with beetles, like a star surrounded by fire filled with one desire. To be free. I didn't think she knew me, didn't think at all, but there was only one feeling when I saw her fall." My stomach clenched, it was about me. I had to tell them I was alive. But how. " She's now a powerful wolf gliding through the night, no one to see, no one is sight but.."

"Someone watching her, hoping she's all right. But he can't he can't see her anymore she's not in si-i-ight." I sung out. There was silence then, he sung out again.

"Like shadows across the water, like moonbeams over the trees."

"Like the song of a mockingbird like the sun beating down on me." Then, we sang together.

"We want to see the angels gliding across the sky. Feeling the wind in my hair, hearing the wolf to the moon, I wish to see you again soon." The song ended.

"Bella?!" A bark pierced the night.

"Ephraim!" A yowled.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Just don't go looking for me. This town is very superstitious,I think. But I am trapped."

"I hope to see you again, Bella."

"Bye,Ephraim." I morphed back and pulled my shirt on, as soon as I got to the house, Ben was waiting for me. I gasped.

* * *

**Oh-no! Whats going to happen? How much did he see? Whats up with this town? Find out next week (sadly) on In fate's hands! Also, the song, it's my own crappy lyrics but, for Ephraims verse he is explaining a girl surronded by guys. ANy questions?**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain_**


	8. Memories and Stories

**Hey peeps sorry it took so long, you know,school and all. :p Okay, Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Bella?!" A bark pierced the night._**

**_"Ephraim!" A yowled._**

**_"Where are you?"_**

**_"I don't know. Just don't go looking for me. This town is very superstitious,I think. But I am trapped."_**

**_"I hope to see you again, Bella."_**

**_"Bye,Ephraim." I morphed back and pulled my shirt on, as soon as I got to the house, Ben was waiting for me. I gasped._**

* * *

"Where were you?" He growled.

"What?! This afternoon you were fighting for me, now your pissed off."

"Exactly, I came into your room to see how you're doing and you're gone!"

"I went for a walk! So what?" I threw my hands into the air.

"So what? So what?! You could have been killed!" He screamed.

"How could I be killed?!" I was severely pissed.

"Did you hear that howling?! I swear a wolf was less than a mile away!"

"Could've been more, we're surrounded by mountains. It echoes."

"It echoes? Yeah, right. It could have killed you and eaten you."

"Wolves don't eat people. The don't hurt people."

"Yes,they do." His voice was diminished, tiny, he looked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, comfortly.

"A wolf killed my father." He said. Wolf or _Werewolf._

"How big?"

"Huge. Like a bear." _ Shit!_

"What happened?" He looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it…It dragged him into the woods and he never came out, let's leave it at that."

-Flashback-

"There are not all good werewolves out there. All the humans hear is of the bad ones. They are afraid of us." Art said.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked,curious.

"There is a pack near us, like that." Isacah said. " They stay wolves all the time, they eat humans, they show themselves to humans, but as wolves. Humans with their dumb minds don't know the difference."

"But, why don't we help them?" I asked.

"They are already afraid. They will never listen to us."

"What if we help them listen?"

"Bella, that will never happen. The Makah will stop you, and take.you.down." He said the last three words separately for more emphasis.

"The Makah?"

"The Olympic human eaters." I shivered.

"Stay away from them."

"How do I know it's them?"

"Don't trust anyone that doesn't smell right." I nodded.

"Good girl."

-End flashback-

"Bella?" Ben asked.

"Huh? What,ben?"

"What did you see?"

"How..?"

"I know these things."

"I-I had a flashback."

"About…" He pressed.

"I can't tell you." I answered, feeling ashamed.

"Why not?" I shook my head, my eyes pleaded.

"I was sworn not to tell anyone one of secrecy."

"SO it's a secret?"

"Yes. Just like your town has secrets, I have mine."

"I have mine too." He said, then he jumped up and caught the roof, about 4 feet above his head and pulled himself up. He then reached down for mine. I grabbed it. Sparks shot up my arm as he pulled me up. He let go as soon as I was securely on the roof and shook his hands out.

"Something isn't normal 'bout you Bella…"

"Nor you,Ben."

"Benjamin marshall."

"Isabella Swan Masen." His face fell.

"Your married?"

"In a way, but technically no."

"Explain…?"

"It's a long story."

"I got all night, nothing to do in the early mor. And just look at that sky. So tell me your story." I sighed.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and started.. " Two years ago, I used to live in Chicago. My parents were gone to New york, so I either stayed with Calpurnia,my maid, or my next door neighbor, Edward Masen. During the time of my parents abscense, Edward Masen Sr. got sick. With a disease going around Chicago. He was admitted to the hospital. The next morning, dispite his many requests for me not to go. I went with Edward to see his dying father. His father who never really had a liking to me, told Edward that he should marry me,and that he approves. When we got home Edward ran to his house. About, 5 minutes later, he came back with a gorgeous ring, got on one knee and proposed. We went into our houses, and all hell broke loose. Calpurnia, our maid had died, from the disease, so I ran to Edwards house. I slept with him, but we didn't do anything. The next day, we got sick and we dragged ourselves to the hospital. Edward got admitted with is mom, I was in the room next door. Suddenly, I heard voices in Edwards room, so I creeped slowly without making a sound to his room. The doctor was just leaving his moms side, you was falling asleep, he stroked Edwards cheek. Suddenly, he grabbed Edward and jumped out the window. I followed, painfully. But they were gone." My mind fastforewarded. " Soon after I moved to Washington. La push to be exact, and lived there for a year, till unmistakingably with my clumsiness, I fell off a cliff. I end up at the beach and John lead me here.End of story." I shrugged.

"You edited." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because maybe I am not ready for you to know the whole truth." I swung my leg over the window sill, hopping on one foot to get the other leg in, falling on my back onto the bed. Ben of course, slid in.

"Night Bella." He said.

"G'nite Ben." Then he disapperead into the doorway. My dream was my fall.

" Gather!" I howled,my russet, wait russet? I was Elijah! Suddenly there was an bloodcurdling scream. _Bella! _ I ran to the source as fast as my paws could take me. The cliffs. _ Oh-no._ I ran to the edge, only to see blood streaming up, my stomach clenched already thinking the negative, having a rock split her open. I waited, hoping to see her head pop up, it never did. She was gone.

I woke with a start, and gasped. I looked out the window, it was light out. I decided to do something, I went to the bathroom and lifted my shirt up. Ragged marks tore my back. I shuddered and dropped my shirt. My stomach clenched. I had that gut wrenching feeling that something bad will happen. I looked at my ring, clasped my hand around it, and prayed.

It was around noon, I changed into wolf form in the forest, when suddenly I heard,

"Wolf!" But it was in my tongue.

"Get her!"

"Rip her to shreds!"

"I haven't had werewolf in a while." Evil laughter pierced the forests peace. I quickly morphed back pulled my shirt on and stumbled, of course, I got up as a howl pierced the air, I ran into town. Barks and howls filled the air, and unless I wanted to be killed too.I couldn't do anything about it.

Seven giant wolves came into view, their fur ragged, teeth sharp, eyes red. Screams pierced the air. But, none of them cared, all eyes were locked on me. Everything went quiet. Suddenly a voiced called my name.

"Bella! Come here!" My eyes sweeped the crowd to find the voice, yet always keeping the wolves in view. _Ben._

"Ben, I can't make a move, or else they will attack, hell they will attack anyway, I just don't want you hurt." I said. A wolf whined.

"When they do. Come to me."He said, Suddenly, they attacked, I leapt to Ben, I pulled him into an alley. A large black wolf followed, cornering us. I drown out the screams and howls, and stared into the wolfs eyes.

What your just going to save your puny human friend? They seemed to say. I shook my head.

"No."I whispered." It can't happen this way."

"What can't?" Ben asked. I shook my head.

"Ben," I said sternly, I need you to run away and never look back."

"Bella, I can't do that."

"I need you to promise me…now."

_Silence._

"I promise." I pushed him out of the way, he went through a tunnel and I exploded. The wolf yelped at my surprise, apparently he can't speak human, or English.

_Prepare to die._ He barked.

_No, I think you_. I said as we bit and scratched into the center of the town. Finnaly, I was able to bit his neck, I gained my balance.

_I may be smaller than you, but that doesn't count as strength. _ I bit down into his flesh and bone. Blood pooled into my mouth, I felt him getting heavier as I bit harder, there was a crunch and he went limp. I sighed, as I dropped him.

_Shenaq is dead!_

_He's dead!_

_Retreat!_

_Retreat!_

The makahs ranaway,I smiled, and turned around, to see the towns people, and a gun, aimed at my head. **(Was going to end here but then I got a better idea for a better cliff hanger!)** Suddenly, John cocked the gun, I ran into the crowd, gasps and small shrieks ran in the air. I was searching for ben, but I couldn't find him. Jon aimed again, his hand on the trigger.

"STOP!" Terry yelled, there was a crack, and everything went black.

* * *

**See! Thats an even better cliffhanger. If anyone can guess why Terry said stop they get a surprise! Yeah! Okay! Please review!**

**Love,**

**_:RAIN:_**

**P.S. Flamepelt3377 is okay!!**


	9. In Fate's hands

**Happy National Bella Swan day! I am doing this between English and U.S. History, so I am supposed to be doing homework. Shhh... But, thats why i didn't put in much detail.Again, sorry.**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Stop!" Terry yelled, suddenly, there was a crack and everything went black._**

* * *

I felt various hands pressing down on my fur, I heard heartbeats, one,two…one,two…one,two….one,two…Ed.ward…Ed.ward…Ed.ward.

I was surronded by darkness, tiny voices filled it, I listened intently, I was still a wolf. Good, if I turned human,then…. I don't know, I listened.

'…left shoulder….'

'…Memory, little girl….she is of….'

'Kill….evil…'

'Familiar…' Then a loud,clear voice yelled,

"SHE IS IN FATE'S HANDS!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Then, everything went black.

When, I woke up, I was in bed, my left shoulder was wrapped in gauze. I screamed, I was human! _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! _

"Bella!" Your awake!" Bens voice rang out.

"Damn it." I mumbled. He realized what I was talking about.

"Don't worry, only Terry and I know, if it makes you feel better, you can know my secret."

"w-what happened?"

"Well, apparently, Terry knows you from when she was young, so she saved your life, plus, your in Fate's hands. Terry will tell you the story."

"I never heard of the name Terry till I came here."

"It's a nickname. Like, your Bella but your Isabella. She's Terry, but She's Esther. She hates that name though, it makes her feel old." Then it all came to me.

"Tell me your story and I will tell you the truth of mine."

"Deal." He took a deep breath and begun, "I was born 17 years ago, in 1947. Esther Grenwill is my mom, and Royal Grenwill was my dad. I am…well, I am…" He took a deep breath, " I am a worlock." I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. He stared at me.

"Continue." I said, nodding.

"Oh!" he said, startled. "Okay, so when I was three, we moved here to the town of Legend, when I was five, my dad and his friend got assigned to gather wood for winter, then the wolfs attacked, they never returned. I grew up with my mother,Learning the secrets,spells and mysteries of this town."

"And…" I asked since I knew the story was over.

"Ask my mother." He threw out. " Now it's your turn."

And so, I told him _everything. _ From the Spanish influenza to falling off a cliff. I told him about the quilletes and Makahs. I told him about the cold ones,vampires, I told him about me.

"I like your story." He said when I was done, it was dark out. Ben noticed that too. " Go ahead and see Terry. She is expecting you." I nodded, got up and walked into terry's room.

"Bella… sit." She agnoledged me, her nose in a giant book. She then turned to me." As you know, I am a teacher, so I am going to give you a history lesson." She smiled.

"You mean your going to explain tome why, 20 years later, I still look like I did in 1937."

"Exactly, it's a gift you have,Bella. It's a gift from fate. Now here's the history lesson. In 400 B.C. in Ancient Greece there lived three woman, the three fates, and fate herself. They lived up on Mt.Olympus, high above Athens, their jobs were the fate of the people. One, started the thread, the other lengthened the thread, the other cut it. Fate, she colored the thread, adding pain, happiness, sadness, toture,anguish, ect… The other fate's didn't like this. So they banned her from the group, Fate, being the first witch cast an evil spell on them, to live their life in torture. They became ugly hags, living in darkness, only sharing one eye, yet, she gave them fame. Even, the mighty Hercules went to them. Fate went across seas to a new life, in a place she called Amer. Love. Every 1,000 years she chooses a girl, about to be a woman to be her 'pupett'. She controls their life, giving them whatever they wish, there is always a catch though. You have the same fate as Edward, you will cross paths, but you are exact opposites." How did she know about Edward? "Understand?" I nodded."Good.Now asyou know it's November,we shall be voting soon, you and Ben will be staying in Seatltle for a week. Carry on!" She said, then went back to her book.

"But..!" I started.

"Shhh…!" She hissed,I sighed. When I got to my room, the bed was made, it was all tidy. A male voice sounded from the closet.

"Now we do this, then that…" I opened the door. "Gah!" Ben jumped out of the closet startled.I snorted.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oranising of course." He said.

"With..?"

"Magic!" He said, moving his fingers in a girly fashion.

"Are you gay?"

"Nope!"He said, then pointed to the closet, the door closed.

"Ooooh,aaaaah."I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Pathetic." I growled. He growled back, but it was more like a kitten. " this isn't pathetic." I said, then I let it go, without morphing,of course. My growl ripped through my chest, shaking my body, the room shook with my body, the noise filled my ears. I stopped when I ran out of breath, sipped to my roomand sat down.

"Your turn!"

"Oh? You just imitaded freaking thunder and you think I can beat that?!"

"Nope." I said, and popped the p. Then, I smiled.

"Alright, now watch this." He said, sliding his finger to open, the closet door, he grabbed a shirt, suitcase, pants, everything withouth moving from his stop, all he did was twitch I finger.

"Impressive." I said. It was _FUN_ to be myself around him.

"Alright. We are all packed and ready to go tommorow."

"Okay." I said, then pushed him out the door so I can get dressed. Once I did so, I swiftly went to sleep, trying to numb the sudden pain my arm gave off.

"WAKE UP!!" A loud voice rang in my ear, sending me out of my dreams with an earpiercing scream.

"Gez! Come on till you wake the whole town!" Ben said, as he dragged me along, we were almost to our horses when John stopped us.

"Just where do you think your going?" He growled.

* * *

**Okay, Review! Please! It will make my bad day better! Oh, today, I fell and sprained my ankle, stepped in dog crap, stained my fave shirt,snorted, pissed off my best friend, and to top it all off, i learned my dog since I was two has cancer! Isn't my day, wonderful?**

**HAPPY BELLA SWAN DAY!**

**Review to make me feel better!**

**Love,**

**Rain.**

_P.S. I have a contest. If you can guess my name, the next time I will update the chappie will be at least 10 pages single spaced,long._

_Hint: It can be 4,5 or six letters, rythms with a synonym to chubby, and is a nickname._


	10. The Problems with Seattle

**Right now, I am amazed. With all my homework,studing,tests, ect... This is like, my longest chapter with 2,567 words. But, the sad news is, no one guessed my name. But I gave hints and told people. So, don't tell anyone, Flamepelt3377 and Angelicsweety0808. NO CHEATING! Have fun. Another hint is at the bottom. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Twilight?**

**Me: I am sorry, no..**

**Disclaimer: So you can't bring Edward back?**

**Me: I can. This is **_**My**_** story.**

**Disclaimer: Oh! I get it! So bring Edward back.**

**Me: Wait!**

**Disclaimer: Never!**

**Me: Then I shall kill Edward and it will be Bella and Jacob!**

**Disclaimer: No! I am sorry! -cries in a corner.-**

**Me: Mua ha ha ha ha -coughs-**

* * *

"WAKE UP!!" A loud voice rang in my ear, sending me out of my dreams with an earpiercing scream.

"Gez! Come on till you wake the whole town!" Ben said, as he dragged me along, we were almost to our horses when John stopped us.

"Just where do you think your going?" He growled.

"Um….Seattle?" Ben said. I nodded.

"Not with _her.." _He said her, like I was an it.

"I have a name ya' know." I growled. He ignored me. But, lowered his voice.

"She will go spreading news of this town. I thought the plan was to keep her prisnor." No human ears at my distance could hear. So I held back a growl.

"Terry is letting her go." Ben said.

"Terry is naïve. I am mayor, and she stays or else humans will invade this town!" He yelled. I sniggered. That's the reason.

"Shit fire!" He growled.

"Look what you did,John!" Ben acted. Winking at me ever so slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious

"Well,um,well." He seemed lost for words. I took off, ben at my lead to the car. I followed him between alleys, I heard footsteps behind me. I had to keep at human pace. We were almost there when, John landed on my back, in my I fought my wolf from coming out. I fought John, ben understood it was my own battle.He punched my, I bet in attempt to knock me out, so I would forget. I had my legs under him, I pulled them out and backflipped, hitting John in the jaw. Blood pooled out of his mouth. I growled a human level growl. Suddenly johns fingers were spinning, a spell. I felt contradictions. This time, I was going to scare him. I growled. _Fight it_ The voice in my head said.

"John," I growled. "Stop, now." I warned.

"Stop what?"

"Your stupid spell, yeah, I know., now stop!" The contradictions got tighter.

"How?"

"I live in a house full of them, of course I would find out, now stop, I am warning you."

"Warning me about what? Your just a weak little human." _Wrong._

"What makes you think that."I pushed my wolf down.

"I can sense it. What are you going to do, call for Ben?"

"On the negative, something that puts your life in danger, now stop."

"No!"

"Stop!' I growled. They got tighter. " I warned you."

"What are you going to do?" He mocked.

"This!" I growled.

"O0o0oh so scared." He mocked, making me angrier, I shook.

"I warned you!" I screamed burst out of his contradictions and my skin. My claws scraped his skin, his face turned from mock horror to pure terror.

"Bella!' Ben screamed. I breathed in and out, and morphed back."What the did you do?" Looking at a bleeding John. I shook my head.

"He was choking me with his spell, I warned him, he thought I was a human, so he wasn't scared.Until I morphed, by then, it was too late," I turned to the car."He will live, pulse is strong, the cut will just give him a scar. People will just think he is crazy."

"Smart Plan, now can you put clothes on?" I looked down. _Shit!_

"Damn! " I yelled as he threw a white blouse and a skirt at me.

"Merci." I said, and jumped into the car. He started it up.

"What?"

"Merci?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Thank you in François."

"Never heard of it." I rolled my eyes.

"French."

"You took French?"

"My mother taught it to me, but I forgot most of it..."

"Oh."

"You know, I have never been to a city since Chicago?"

"Your shitting me right?"

"No…"

"That's crazy."

"I know, but I didn't know what would happen around mass crowds."

"That's true, what would happen if a giant wolf roamed the streets."

"And a man witch." I coughed.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a man bitch?"

"No, that would be a werewolf, I called you a Man _witch._"

"And that's much better."

"Exactly." I laughed, and before I knew it, large silver buildings filled my vision. Holy _ Shit!_

"Where are we?" I asked,dazed. He laughed.

"Seattle."

"This will sound really stupid, but I lost track. What year is it?"

"Bella, welcome to 1962." **(Hairspray! I am listening to welcome to the 60's.Its fun!)**

"Are you serious?" I asked,shocked.

" I think you need to keep more up to date, what soon it will be 2002! Like that will happen!" He laughed. I got out of the car, suddenly I saw the most intresting thing in my life. It was like a play in black and white. It was in a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a television,Bells. Call it a T.V."

"A T.V." I repeated.

"Come on, let's take you shopping." After shopping, it was twilight. I had skirts,dresses,blouses, so beautiful. Ben got pants called jeans. They look really uncomfortable. He wore a leather jacket. Suddenly, there was a crash.

"Get away, Mongrel!" I was expecting to see a dog come out. But instead a colored person came out. "And stay out!" I saw a foot kick her in her side. She looked about 60. How could they hurt her! She is old. I ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with terrified eyes.

"She is afraid of you, all white people hurt her." Ben whispered.

"I promise not to hurt you." I said. " I am Bella." I said.

"Calpurnia. Call me Cal." She whispered.

_Flash back-_

_"Calpurnia!" I yelled. "Whats for Dinner?" I come home during dinner time._

_"I made you steam chicken." She answered smiling. Whenever, my parents weren't home she cooked her family recipes from the south. They were so much better than Vegatable stew, and she seems so much happier to cook them for me._

_"Yum." As I sat down in the dining room, a steaming plate of Chicken, vegetables and a small loaf of bread filled my vision. A warm scent, filled my nose. I sighed, she was at my side testing my reaction, I didn't bother putting spice on it, there was enough already. I cut of a slice, and stuck it in my mouth. Warm, salty, spicy, goodness. Once I swallowed it, I told her my review._

_"That is the best steamed chicken I had in my life."_

_"I knew you like,Bell. I remember well. You like some lemonade?"_

_"Yes, please." I said. And a cold glass of Lemonade came into my view. Soon, dinner was done. _

_"Thank you,Cal! I will see you at supper!"_

_"Have fun,Bell!"_

_"I will. Bye Cal."_

_End Flashback-_

"Bella!" Ben screamed pulling me from my vision. I jumped. I looked around, Cal looked at me with confused eyes.

"Sorry, I knew someone by your name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was my cook. She made the best steam chicken. I think her mother's recipes, were better than mine. Vegetable stew." I shuddered.

"I like Steam chicken." Cal said. I remember Cal taught me how to make it.

"Okay," I turned to ben. " I need some ingredients."

"Okay," Ben said, and I help Cal up. Ben ran over to the store once I told him.

"So, how old are you?"

"52 years. And you?"

"17." I said, hesitantly.

"You seem wise for your age, thank you for helping me." She had perfect English.

"How did you learn such good English?" I asked, she laughed.

"I learn quick." She said. Ten sighed. "Yet my eyes are getting old and I can't see whether it says black or white anymore."

"Every heard of spectacles?" I hoped that was the name.

"You mean glasses?" She laughed, " You talk a lot like my ma." _Dammit. _

"Really?" I asked, " Well, my cook talked a lot like this, so I like to talk like her." Suddenly, someone was behind me, calpurnia's eyes widened in terror.

"Why are you talking to this nigger?" A gruff angry voice said behind me.

"What are you doing being such an ass to her, can't you she is too weak to fight you!" I guarded her, spinning around, backing her up to a wall.

"Bitch! How can you like her?"

"She is nice!" I said.

"Who fucking cares?"

"I do." I male voice said beside me, and it sure as hell was not Ben. The scent filled my nose, he smelled so good.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"William Black." The guy beside me growled. I had to double take. He looked so much like Ephraim. _Black._ Oh my god!

"You're a nigger too!" He growled.

"Actually he is Indian and can totally whip your fat ass!" I growled. William chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, together, we can take you down, so don't you dare touch Cal!"

"Well, _it,_ has a name! I doubt that,Bitch!"

"You got that right, Fat ass!" I growled. William laughed.

"Bring it!" He growled.

"I don't think you would like to mess with us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." William growled.

"Prove it." I growled. I was seriously pissed. It shook my whole body. William, was holding me still, his tempeture soothed me, I calmed down.

"Aw, love."

"Get lost!" Ben yelled from behind me, we all startedto gang up on us.

"Whatever asses!" He growled, but he looked scared. He walked away.

"Glad that's over." William sighed. "Hey, who are you?" He asked me.

"Bella Swan Masen." He gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"What, did Ephraim tell you bought me?"

"He sent me to look for you. I am his adopted son."

"Oh?" I asked.

"I will tell you the story later, but the pack needs you now more than ever!"

"Why?"

"We are being stalked, and killed off one by one by the Makahs."

"And…? The pack can handle them."

"Not without a leader." My heart stopped.

"What about Ephraim?"

"He is on the verge of death." That was all I needed. The leader burst out.

"Ben! Go get the car! Cal! Stay with me! William! We will leave at the break of dawn. I am starving!"

"You mean you're a going to help us?" He asked.

"What made you think I wouldn't. Without Ephraim everything is lost."

"Wait! Are you _the_ Isabella Masen?"

"Who else? Her daughter? It's only been like what 6 months." Ben was here with the car.

"Bella, try 3 years." _ What?! _  
"Has it been that long?!" Ben nodded. I sighed.

"Alright William-"

"Billy." He interrupted.

"Okay, Billy, come with me, we will leave at dawn."

"Okay Bella." We hopped into Ben's car and zipped to the hotel and I ran to the room.Cooked the chicken, cut it up, then tried it, and I washed into memories. I handed it out, they devoured it. Suddenly, Cal spoke up.

"What a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" I sighed.

"My boyfriend gave this to me." I help up the ring.

"Where is he know?" I shook my head.

"I am not exactly sure. I think he is dead."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"'s okay."

"I guess, I should be getting to sleep now." Ben suggested. I nodded.

I got dressed into my nightgown, there were only two beds, so I slept with Cal. I dreamt.

A russet wolf ran with me. Suddenly, a giant sandy wolf was in front of me. he swipped at the russet wolf I tried to fight him, but he got me first, Everything hurt. I woke up screaming.

"Bella. I am sorry! You wouldn't wake up." That's when I realized, that I was on the floor. Billy was over me. Liquid soaked my hair.

"What the hell did you do? Throw me to the floor?"

"No." he mused. " I was planning to rip the sheet off of you. I didn't know you were wrapped in it, so I pulled you off the bed, your head hit the dresser, the you started screaming."

"Oh, no. I had this weird dream that a giant sandy wolf like knocked me out, or killed me. It was scary because a russet wolf was next to me. So that is Ephraim, so I don't really know."

" I am also a russet wolf."

"I thought you said you were adopted."

"Long story.." He said.

"Tell me. I have time."

"You don't want to hear it."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically, I am Ephraims nephew."

"I didn't know Ephraim had siblings."

"He has probably forgotten Elabe. His brother got stolen from the Makahs."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am a full blooded Makah. " He growled.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Oh no! Okay, I don't know Jacob's grandfathers name. So it's William Sr. and Jacob's dad is William Jr. i know I am bringing William in early but Billy Jr. is old. Okay, yes, it has been three years. Time goes by fast in legend. (You'll find out soon.) I have school to go to now. A math test, french quiz... Today, is going to suck. Please review.**

**Hint: I am not fat, nor a boy, my name does not rymth with a toy, so if you want to get it right, get mad and find another day, not night. ( In the review Type: Give me a hint I can read! and I will give you an easier hint)**

**Love,**

**-Rain-**


	11. Mistakes lead to fighting

**Okay, I am just testing this new username. It may changed. my friend made me realise, I am not really hyper nor a pixie. So. yeah.**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Technically, I am Ephraims nephew."_**

**_"I didn't know Ephraim had siblings."_**

**_"He has probably forgotten Elabe. His brother got stolen from the Makahs."_**

**_"So what are you saying?"_**

**_"I am a full blooded Makah. " He growled._**

* * *

I opened my mouth to speak suddenly, Ben screamed,

"Your one of them!" There was a flash, and everything went black. Pain rippled through my body. The pain cooled, and I leapt up. I was a wolf. Liquid soaked my back, I breathed heavily. Suddenly, something happened that never happened before, I lost control. I roared, and turned to the source of pain, and leaped. I turned around, suddenly, I relalised, I was William, I turned, russet came in and out of my vision. I closed my eyes, in it, I saw a russet wolf controlling, I fought him and pushed him aside. Suddenly, the door opened, and a very terrified Calpurnia came out.

"I will call animal control." She whispered, and rushed out the door, I jumped into control. But, I soon lost it, jumping out of a window. I growled and flipped, my claws tearing at shingles. I heard people gasp under me. I could hear Billy whimpering in my head. If I let go both of us would be killed. I had my claws digging into the roof, I swung myself, up into a window. I woman screamed.

_Wrong room_. I thought and jumped around, turning the corner, everything was fine, till I saw a mirror. I was a russet wolf with red eyes. Suddenly, thewolfs eyes turned topaz,then back to red.I shuddered, but not because I was scared. I realized the spell was wearing off. I back up and dipped my head low, there was a rip and I felt like I was flying, glas shattered, and I was on my feet in seconds, fragments of the mirror pelted against my thick fur.For a second the red eyed russet wolf in front of me looked afraid,but anger washed through him, he growled,and lept at me.

_So, that's how you want to do it? _ I growled.

_Hell, yes! _ He growled back, and jumpedat me, I ducked, and turned over,scratching his stomach, and sending him crashing to the floor. My ear twitched at the sound. He growled, and jumped at me , lunging at my throat, I reared up.

_ Idiot!_ He laughed in his head, thinking I was giving access to my belly. Thank you training back in la push! He crashed into my stomach, as expected, but what he unexpected, I didn't gocrashing through the window, I landed my paws, on his shoulder blades, and lifted my hind paws up. This was my own special trick that paralizes the enemy for a couple minutes, but very few can do it. I flipped, my feet over my head. Very few have seen a wolf flip, theres a reason why, our rump is heavy, so it is a ard fall, also many arms are not capable to hold ourselves up, my legs, went over my head, and in seconds, I flipped, there was a crunch,of his vertebrae, breaking. But, us werewolves heal quickly. I grabbed his scruff and dragged him to the room. I tried to morph back once I got there, but I couldn't. I stared at ben with terrified eyes. He shrugged, probably thinking why William was limp not because I couldn't change back. I sighed, as I could hear the soft sound of Williams bones morphing together. I sighed, then I was curious. Why I couldn't change. Maybe, I stoppd, Maybe it's because William and I have the same molecular material so in the same room he spell can worke don both of us! I barked at the idea. I wonder what would happen if.. my thoughts ended as 5 men burst into the room, carring giant guns.

"Animal control!" One yelled. I flattened my ears and growled, my body trembled. Terror flicked on their faces. I bent my head to the leaders face and smiled/snarled. He leaned back whimpering. One, had the gun pointed at me, I bit it in half, They seemed scared, but I didn't notice the one hidden behind thee corner, he shot me. My shoulder, felt numb, I turned to him, he shot again, hiting me in the nose. I growled, but sneesed instead as my nose was numb. His face was wet. I laughed. Suddenly, I felt something on my neck, a rope. You have got to be kidding me, I pulled away, the rope broke. Suddenly, I saw William get up, he growled and leapt at me, crushing a man in the process. I growled. This time, he jumped out a window, I was the defenseless one. He planned to kill me.

_Bad plan. _ I fell, down down, down, yet, landingon my feet, unlike William, he let out an earpiercing howl.

_ Are you done trying to kill me, cusp you aren't do a good job._

_Shut up._ He whined, and stimutaniasly metal loops crashed around my neck, this time. I couldn't get out. I thrashed, but It stillwouldn't break,it only choked me more. So all I could do know is wait.

My whole body was numb,leaner, and I had a new scar on my arm. Oh, Thank _God! _ I was human. Fortunately, I wore a skirt and a blouse. Bens work. Billy wore jeans and a shirt, the chain was loose around my neck. I noticed Billy was watching me.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I am sorry. I lost control."

"You did, now lets get out of here." I got up and undid the latch to the car. The door swung open, showing a empty road and fast moving trees. I took a deep breath,

"One." I said. William grabbed my hand.

"Two." He said, I clung tighter to his hand.

"Three!" we yelled, and flew out, landing harshly against the ground. I knew I was bleeding but I ignored it and dragged William with me into the forest.

* * *

**Once again, just testing this username out.Relax...**

**Also, did you Know HELL is a city? In michigan? Neither did I...**

**Plus, I am reading to Kill a mockingbird... :p**

**3**


	12. A short realisation

**I know, this is super short. But, I am VERY busy. Plus, I used all of my writer points on my homework. So, please have patience with me. Yes, i changed my username. AGAIN. But, I think I might keep this one. :)**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Three!" we yelled, and flew out, landing harshly against the ground. I knew I was bleeding but I ignored it and dragged William with me into the forest._**

Blood swelled from my leg, in a red puddle, leaving a trail of blood. William looked at it, making me uneasy. Yet, we walked a distance. Through the ocean,forest,mountains. Finally, I saw the Quilette village.

Dried blood crusted my leg, as I limped down the ravine. I, off course, fell, causing a cloud of dust behind me, breaking our cover.

"Great job, Bella." William growled, sarcastic.

"Thanks," I growled. Suddenly, the village came pouring out. With guns.

"Look what you did!" He yelled.

"I did?" I screamed. " I didn't do anything."

"Oh,yes, you did!" He growled. " You…" He cut off as a gun cocked.

I turned my head at the sound. It was yet, Elijah. Older, as his hair fell into his eyes. Yet, I don't believe he reconised me, He raised the gun to my face. I tensed, then leaped, there was a bang yet it missed as I ripped the gun from his hands, throwing it into the ocean. He growled, and before I knew it, morphed.

I morphed too. Snapping jaws,came. Gasps came too. Yet, Elijah already lost the fight, I grabbed his scruff, I twisted around, there was a crack. Elijah barked, and landed on his feet, stumbling into the sand. I sighed as I looked at my shredded clothes. My eys, staring into the water. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Bella?"

* * *

**I know, I know. it will be longer. I promise. Please review!**

**Cinder**

**P.S. I got my keyboard fixed.**


	13. A Twisted truth

**I know I haven't updated in awhile. I am really busy. So, Yeah, here is the next chapter! :)**

**_Previously:_**

**_I twisted around, there was a crack. Elijah barked, and landed on his feet, stumbling into the sand. I sighed as I looked at my shredded clothes. My eys, staring into the water. Suddenly, a voice called out._**

**_"Bella?"_**

* * *

My large head swung to the sound of the voice, pin pointing it exactly, Ephraim. He was safe! I parted the ground, and licked his face. He threw his arms around me.

"Oh,Bella." He sighed. " I miss you." I barked. " Come on, let's get you some clothes." He laughed, and lead me into our cabin.

**2 weeks later**

I was wrong when I said Ephraim was allright. He had a large infection. He could hardly walk and was always in pain. I finnaly asked to see his back, where the mark was. There was a crimson-violet gash surrounded by green, and pale. It was swollen, and gruesome. But, I knew the smell. The queilletes are immune to silver, when touched, yet, Silver and Terne, is deadly for us, while examining, a noticed that that was what was doing this to him. He only had a matter of days to live.

William has found the girl, and they bragged about their eloption. That girls going to get pregnate,that's for sure.

Life has pretty much gone back to normal. But I still wonder about Ben.

A earpiercing howl pierced the air, I set my book down, and ran out of my cabin, faster,faster,faster, to where the howling was. Down the ravine. I jumped over the small hill, morphing while doing so. Running faster, with double the feet, I skidded down the hill, to find Elijah. Growling Immensly. I flew by his side, automatically, only to realize it was Ben. I mentally sighed and went behind a tree to change, I still hadn't forgotten what Elijah did to me.

"Ben?" I said, coming out of the trees, Elijah growled louder, but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Where do you think? Looking for you! The towns so pissed that you dissaperead, they are afraid their secret might get loose. They also trained a makah, now there is a giant wolf guarding the town, he is probably tracking me now. " Ben said.

"I can't, he will tell my secret!"

"He could kill someone!"

"True." I said, then, there was large growling, and a giant brown wolf, with red eyes came out. I growled. The wolf, was cornering Ben. His yellow teeth snarling, I backed up, noticing that Elijah fled. _Baby._ I back up to the edge of the clearing, once I saw the wolfs muscles bunch up, preparing to leap, I ran towards it, and jumped, morphing into a wolf, and landing on his back. He yelped in surprise, I fought him, so much, yet soon, It had me by the leg. He morphed back to a human, brown hair, red eyes, tan skin. He had me by the leg,still, he grabbed a chain, and mophed my front ones together, then we grapped, a metal rod, by the trees, and prodded me with it, a tingling sensation came, and I was human again.

"Pretty girl." He growled. Then started to drag me away, pulling ben behind me, by the neck.

I struggled to get loose, but it was imposible.

"No,no,no, Pretty girl, you must come with me to town."

"It's Bella." I growled.

"It suits you." His harsh gruff voice turned to a deep smooth voice.

"Why?"

"Bella means beautiful in Italian."

"I know. What's your name?"

"Me? I am Blake."

"Why do you work for legend?"

"If I didn't I would have died." He answered simply, then, I saw the fimaliar town, I immediately went rigid, but then decided differently and went limp.

I let blake drag me, naked and exposed into the town, because I knew they wouldn't reconise me. I had short hair, scars, and I was desperately skinny. Yet, I was too relaxed, that I blacked out.

I lay in a dark room, clothed, and food was in the corner, yet I felt like I was being watched.

"Your standing guard with me." Blake said.

"No," I growled. " I am getting out of here." The door was open, so I ran out, while running into John.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Okay, please review! If I have over 10 reviews I will make a long chapter, and/or update on Last wish.**

**_Love,  
Cinderheart _**


	14. Authors notation

**Hey guys, I am kinda failing Science, so I have my computer taken away, except on one day of the week. I can't update all my stories in one day! So I am so so so sorry, but I won't be able to update in awhile, unless I can change a C to an A real soon. I promise!**

**Love,**

**Me.**

**P.S. Does anyone know how to ace Physical Science?**


	15. A new,open life

**Oh my god. I am so so sorry! I kinda gave up on fanfic, and then like 2 weeks ago I realised I still got reviews for this story, and I was like. "I don't have time!" But I talked to my friend,on here and she encouraged me to continue this. This is,unfortunately,the only story I will continue,and I have given flamepet3377, Last wish. I hardly had any time to finish this and I am surprised it is this long,I am actually proud,though I haven't updated in four months. I am so sorry!!! S happy whatever holidays I missed,and please forgive me!!! Enjoy,this story.**

"Um," I said, my hands jabbed into my pockets. "Hi john." I said.

"Where do you this your going,?" He growled.

"N-Nowhere," I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice, as my eyes brought themselves to look at the gun in his hands.

"Good girl," He growled and shoved me back in, but right then a new thing came over me,and I turned around and grabbed the gun out of his hand, catching him by surprise. I cocked it,aiming it at his heart.

"God damn it! Give me the damn gun!" He growled and lunged for it,I spun out of the way so he hit the ground. He growled. Standing up he took his posture.

"Then he took a step foreward.

"Put the gun down,Bella." He said.

"No," I growled.

"Come on Sweety,you-"

"DON'T call me sweety," I growled.

"Give me the god damn gun!" He screamed and took out a knife. The rest came in as a blur,he threw I dodged and it skimmed my arm,my finger pereed against my palm,there was a loud boom,and I fell back. My head hit the floor and I passed out. I faded in and out in time, but never fully woke up.

Then,I woke up at Ben's. In the same room I was before. My arm was wrapped in gauze and it stung. I had a major mead-ache but I was able to lift prop myself onto my elbows.

"I see you are better," A deep voice said beside me, and I turned.

"Ben!" I said. Ben smiled slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

" Let's see here, to refresh your memory, john sliced your arm,and you shot him and passed out for 10 days. John is Dead, and Terry is now the mayor of legend, and she decreed to allow humans and change the name." Ben said. I groaned.

"Ten days?!?" I said.

"Yes…" Ben said. "Alot can happen with ten days."

"I can tell," I said, and yawned.

"Let's go for a walk," Ben said,and grabbed my free hand,and pulled me up. I clung to him with my good arm, as my cut arm hung at my side. Ben pulled me down the stairs,until we stepped out of the front door into the sunlight,my eyes hurt badly,and I closed them tightly. Ben pulled my foreward and I almost fell, I kept my eyes open from then on. The light hit my eyes,and Ben looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked,smoothing down my hair.

"Your eyes are nearly twinkling,"He said,smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too. We walked in silence,to what I realized was the townhall. At the top,legend was crossed out and Aloha was in it's place. I chuckled.

"Aloha?" I asked. "Isn't that like in Hawaii?" Ben nodded.

"It's our little way of saying anyone is invited." He said, and brought me in the town house. "Look who I brought!" He called,then I was enveloped by a giant hug from Terry.

"Bella!" She cried. "I am so glad you are safe!" I smiled. She held me an arms width apart. She noticed my bandage on my arm. "This should be healed by now." She said,and placed a hand on my bandage, it stung a lot, and soon it started to burn,so much that it covered the sting. I bit my lip,then it became frozen,and numb, the sting was gone,as the numbness went away. "There," Terry said happily, "It should be all better." I just smiled and rolled my eyes,I was a werewolf its easy for me to heal,this just fastens the time,a lot. "It was broken, and cut."Terry said,as she unwrapped the bandages,revealing my arm with just a white line on it. I smiled at terry.

"Thank you,"I said. Terry gave me another hug,

"I will miss you,Bella." She said. That's when I realized they all expected me to leave,I had to leave.

"I will miss you too,Terry,"I said, returning the hug. Then,I fealt someone else join the hug,Ben. "I will miss you too,Ben."

"We will see eachother again,in a matter of time," Ben said confidently,then He released eachother,and ben grabbed my hand,and lead me out of the door,down the dirt streets,to the ocean. "The Makah have left, we all drove them out using Magic." Ben said. Then,he set me down in a little motor boat and leapt in. "I will miss you very much." Ben said. "You are all taking all this too fast."I said, I don't mean to leave today," I said.

"You have to,"Ben sighed. "It's already the year 1994." My breath caught in my throat. "That's my point,he said,then the boat hit sand, and in the near distance,lay a cliff,the quilette cliff. "Thank you,Ben." I said and hugged him.

"No problem," He said, then I jumped off of the boat,and took a few steps,I turned aroung and he was gone. I sighed,then continued to walk. The village was more modern,but it seemed perfect,people stared at me. I looked down at my hands.

"This is a private reservation," Someone said,and I turned around to see someone that looked just like William, he held a tiny baby boy's hand.

"I am sorry, I used to live here,ten years ago."I lied, 50 years ago,was the date.

"I lived here all my life,I don't remember seeing you." He said.

"My name is Isabella Masen." I said,holding out a hand,and his eyes widened.

"You-you're-you're her?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am Billy black, and this is my son," Billy said,and I bent down to his level.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Jacob," He said. "What's yours?"

"Bella," I said.

"You're weally pweety bella." He said, "I like you."

"I think I like you too,Jacob." I smiled,standing up. "Your son is the cutest." I told Billy smiling. Billy smiled.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He is three," He replied. I nodded. Billy sighed.

"If you want you can stay with us." He said.

"Really?" I asked,

"Sure,my daughters would love you." He replied,and started walking to his house, I followed slowly behind.

There names were Rachel and Rebecca, they were about my age, not literally. They let me share their room with them,and I was getting more attached to Jacob. Then, one day, Billy's friend was coming over, I heard. To watch baseball on the television. I was reading, when a police cruiser pulled up in front of the house. I looked up.

"The police are outside," I said.

"No siwee," Jacob said. "Chawee is a powice man."

"Oh," I said, "Thanks,Jake."

"welcome,bells." He replied. I smiled, then the doorbell rang,and I opened it. To a smiling man with brown eyes.

"You must be Bella," He said and extended his hand,and I shook it. "I am, you must be Charlie."

"I am," He said stepping in. Billy was turning on the TV,so I just went to my room,to read some more,then I played with Jacob. About 4 hours later,Billy came into the room,Bella can you come out for a second." I stepped into the living room.

Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Since you are technically,only sixteen years old, you have to have a legal guardian,"He started. "Since Billy is not up to signing a lot of Papers,how would you like to live with me,as your legal guardian?" Charlie asked. I was taken aback, Legal guardian? But I said "Yes," Because I wanted a family too much.

I had my own room in the town of Forks. Because of the legal guardian matter,I had to change my name to fit charlie's. My name now,and forever will be,unless I get married or have another legal guardian,was Isabella Swan.

**I didn't know how to end this Chapter,you likey? I know it's confusing. I am so sorry! *sigh* Please forgive me. I don't know when The next time I will update will be so I need encouragement!! Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Hyperbloodpixie**


End file.
